


All I Want for Christmas

by pumpkinpeasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel's First Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas kink, Coming Untouched, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dean is Loved, Dean is a Softie, Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, So Married, Spit As Lube, Top Dean, True Love, damn that's a lot of christmas tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve night, and Castiel can't wait for tomorrow. Learning to appreciate the holidays, like an "average" human, Castiel cherishes his first married Christmas with Dean. The moment the clock strikes midnight, he gives Dean his biggest present, in their living room, on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

It was Christmas Eve night, the house gone completely silent, a deep, soft crackle coming from the hearth. The tree was decorated brightly, with ornaments and tinsel, and strings of pretty lights draped around its branches. Cas smiled to himself, clutching his chocolate mug for its warmth, leaning into Dean’s side. His husband nuzzled lovingly at his hair, pressing a kiss to his temple, before tucking them tighter into the blanket. Dean’s arm was warm and heavy around his shoulders, keeping him snuggled flush to himself under his arm. Cas took another drink of cocoa before he placed it on the coffee table, and looked up at Dean, who was staring absently at the adorned tree, stockings, and all such things in their living room.  
  
The angel atop the tree twinkled in the firelight.  
  
Mistletoe was conveniently placed throughout the house, by Cas, Dean had to assume. Dean smiled softly, as his own little angel curled up with him beneath the blanket. The sofa gave and shifted, as they quietly entwined together in an embrace they hoped would last. Castiel’s head lay on his chest, his husband’s hands gentle and soft against his shoulders. Maybe it was a bit much to ask of Dean, but Cas had always enjoyed the holidays, especially Christmas, for its good cheer, its warmth and its beautiful presence of mind. His husband didn’t seem to mind the smell of cinnamon, vanilla, and holiday spices, so Cas supposed all was well.  
  
“Dean…?” he murmured, to which he received a hum in reply. “Are you feeling holiday cheer?”  
  
“Mm-hmm.” he hummed again beneath a chuckle, reaching up for a moment to resume the stroking of Cas’s hair. He watched, as his hair carded through Dean’s fingers, the clock. The hands of the clock on the wall were ticking so slowly, dragging themselves towards midnight, towards Christmas. Cas’s heart was thundering in his chest, as he absentmindedly toyed with the golden band on his ring finger.  
  
“Do you enjoy the snow?” his angel asked softly, nosing along Dean’s jaw, his scruff quite pleasant on Cas’s face. “I’m only curious, if we should make a snowman.”  
  
“Cas, what’re you going on about?” he chuckled again, smiling warmly at him. Instead of an answer, Cas rather just shrugged in his arms, and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The angel’s hands were chilled and curious, as they pushed up into Dean’s sweater, and they were spanning, explorative, on his stomach. They felt the smooth, velvety skin over his muscle, which had given slightly during the holidays, so far. Cas blissfully rubbed his chest, rucking the sweater further up to Dean’s neck.  
  
“Cas…”  
  
“I had something in mind for Christmas.” Cas purred softly against his nearly bared chest. “I thought I might give it to you, now.”  
  
Dean’s breath shuddered, as Cas pulled his sweater up and over his head, putting it on the floor. The angel arched into his embrace, his husband’s eyes fluttering shut, as he kissed a trail of smooches up from his navel, to his breast. He could hear, feel, Dean’s heart pounding in his chest, as he did so.  
  
“What... did you wanna give me…?” he breathed quietly. He knew what his angel wanted to give him. Wanted him to say it anyway.  
  
“I know, we’ve done this before… but this is probably my biggest gift for you, Dean.” Castiel murmured sadly, almost despairingly, as he followed a trail of kisses up to Dean’s shoulder, his neck.  
  
“Cas, I love you.”  
  
His angel only hummed against his clavicle, a repeating, gentle tune, almost like a lullaby. Dean let his head lay back, onto the arm of the sofa, as he slipped his hands into Cas’s pretty blue sweater, watching the snowflakes rumple and fold as he pushed it up, exposing clear, soft skin, for him and only him to touch. His husband hovered above him, when he laid his lips to Dean’s plush, pink ones, full and giving to the lightest kiss. His mouth worked fervently over Dean’s, tongue licking its way past his lips, into Dean’s mouth. The tender, warm wetness of Castiel’s kisses was always something welcome. Cas whispered something about his hands being cold, before he pushed them into his lover’s lounge pants. Dean accidentally broke the kiss, stuttering when Cas was suddenly cupping the hot hardness between his thighs.  
  
The angel continued in his giving of kisses, for what seemed to be years, then rested his chin on Dean’s. His lashes fluttered softly up against the man’s nose, breathtaking blue orbs dark and glimmering in the orange firelight. Then, Cas was dragging his pelvis upward, and rolling his hips back down, against Dean’s bulge. Dean mustered up enough focus to pull off his lover’s sweater, and cast it to wherever his own was, before tugging at the angel’s pants, easing them down his thighs. Cas hummed in approval, as they continued divesting of clothes and dropping them into a pile beside the couch. Their chocolate was long-since cold. The clock was encroaching on twelve-thirty, when they were both bare and nestled into the couch. Castiel pushed Dean down, that his husband might lay on the sofa and just enjoy what he was sharing with him, that Christmas morning.  
  
Dean let his angel lay atop him and grind their bodies together, his head tipping back in a moan as their cocks dragged against eachother. Then, Cas was taking his lover’s hand and pulling it towards his face, slipping two fingers into his mouth. He moaned softly around them, sucking and laving his tongue over the digits, his body all flushed skin and ruffled dark hair, the light behind his eyes still so bright. Dean padded gently at his tongue, feeling the wet silkiness getting his fingers ready.  
  
“Cas…” he mumbled, taking his free hand and running his fingers through Cas’s hair, the soft strands playing through them. The angel pulled off with a wet pop, Dean wasting no time in reaching down for what he wanted.  
  
Castiel’s eyes slid shut, brow creasing, as Dean pushed in his finger. God, Cas’s body was so strong, firm, but sweet and soft against his own; Help him, the angel was an irony. He kissed and stroked, his fingers stretching and petting, moving wetly slick inside his gorgeous husband, his mind racing and his body thrumming, skin numb with thousands of different sensations all at once. Cas locked his lips against Dean’s neck, suckling a hickey there before he was done, and he was still nibbling at his shoulder when he pushed down onto Dean’s cock. Dean threw his head back as Cas took him in, inch by inch, gritting his teeth and sinking down onto his fattened, engorged dick, until the tight hardness was fully sheathed in Cas’s wet heat.  
  
Cas moaned softly, his head tipping back, when he finally bottomed out.  
  
“Dean, move.” he moaned on a breath, and Dean started with small pulses of his hips upward.  
  
Dean’s hands were shaping Castiel’s strong hips, even while stroking gently on his flat belly. His lover’s dark, owl-feather hair glinted playfully in the orange light of the fire, and he purred so softly that Dean might have mistaken him for a kitten, when he knew he was a tiger. The light, clear skin moved so beautifully, as his husband let his legs do the work, pulling him up, then sinking back down, just so perfect. Dean’s hands rested on his hips, his waist, as Cas rode him slow and steady, the slick, hot tightness around his dick as amazing as it ever was. His eyes never broke away from Castiel, the angel having a colourful aura of Christmas lights like a halo around his body, sweat glistening on his skin like diamonds, an adoration for Dean so unrivaled that he gave him everything.  
  
“Fuck… Cas, baby, you’re beautiful.” he gritted out, “Want your Christmas present? Want me to fuck my boy till it’s Christmas morning?”  
  
“Yes… Yes, just-- _ohhh…”_ he let the words trail off with an open-mouthed groan.  
  
He was thrusting in time with Cas, giving him long, deep fucks into the angel’s ass, when he hit Cas’s sweet spot, and it earned him a moan and a full-body shiver. His hole tightened around Dean, clenching hard, as he fucked over Castiel’s prostate again and again, his husband moaning so deep and raw, it was divine. Cas was rising and falling, moving with the strong pulses of Dean’s hips, holding onto his arms to keep himself steady.  Dean wanted to say something, to say anything. Tell him how much he loved him, to kiss him, or to say he was so good.  
  
“Babe, you’re so tight.” he ground out, his angel riding harder until he was balls-deep in Cas, just all of him, all Cas.  
  
Dean was getting closer. His heart was kicking violently against the tough ivory of his breastbone, immersed in his husband, the two of them sweating hard and panting rough, Cas dropping low for a kiss on the mouth. His lips were strong and needy against Dean’s, who was fighting back and clawing his fingernails up Castiel’s shoulders, bringing him down, just taking his mouth so hard, so good. The lights of the Christmas tree were in colours against the layer of sweaty droplets on their skin, Cas’s body like an elegant, beautiful weapon. Dean’s body was tightening up, his thrusts and rutting becoming jagged, uneasy, as Cas drove him high, his orgasm approaching like a slow tidal wave. It was going to be big, and hard.  
  
“Cassie… Angel-- you’re so amazing…” he tried, but they could only hear the hot, wet panting and slick slapside of skin on skin. _“Cas!”_  
  
He felt his stunning angel giving it everything he’s got, clenching and pulling in all the right places, dragging up to the fat, mushroomed head of his cock, until he slowly sank back down. Cas’s own dick was painfully neglected, barely being touched for even a moment, but he was more focused on Dean. What Dean wanted, and what Dean needed, what he wanted to give his husband for their first Christmas together. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head, when he felt another full-body shudder from Cas, the vibrations shivering through his dick. He let Cas take control for a little while, just riding and making it good for him. His lover’s body moved strong and determined, his husband his number-one priority.  
  
“Dean, you’re…” Cas whined, keening as Dean fucked over his sweet spot, again. He was what? “You’re close.”  
  
“Yeah… yeah, baby, I’m close…” he panted, their movements turning desperate and driven, litanies of mewls and sighs escaping their mouths, eachother’s names fluttering up from the back of their throats, on the peak of their orgasm.  
  
“Cas… Cas, fuck, _baby!”_ Dean shuddered hard, trembling as an awed gasp was punched out of him.  
  
His climax shot through him so hard he couldn’t breathe, just gushing his load inside Cas, when the angel cried out and was spilling himself in thick ropes of whiteness. He was sobbing and shaking in Dean’s arms, coming hard and trying to surface from his wave, when his husband couldn’t even see. His vision was whited out, little lights flying across his eyes, the hot come on his chest and around his dick barely registering for several minutes. Cas’s breathing was labored, his muscles locked up and tired, his chocolate-coloured hair sticking to his head and face with sweat. The angel swallowed dryly, his throat moving rough and raw. For a few minutes more, they just stayed like that, embracing and flush together, until Dean had to pull out his sticky, softening cock. He looked down at their cum-slicked bellies, the milky whiteness dribbling onto eachother, connecting them with strands of the fluid.  
  
Castiel whimpered softly. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

Dean chuckled sleepily, just reaching up and cupping Castiel's flushed cheek. God, he'd ruined him for anyone else to enter his life. With an absent hand, he thumbed over the golden band on Cas's ring finger.  
  
"Merry Christmas..." he murmured, "Mr. Winchester."


End file.
